User blog:Dewandrop/Fan: Digimon Transcendence: Part 8 (Main Story Finale !!!)
http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dewandrop/Fan:_Digimon_Transcendence:_Part_7 Part 8: Blast From The Past “Terror Cluster!” “Pyramid Laser!” “Mystic Break!” “Sky Wave!” “Catastrophe!” “Fruit Flechette!” Beau and RustTyranomon, Rug and Anubismon, Riza and Eaglemon, Jim and GigaSeadramon, Busy and GranKuwagamon, and Yuyu and Ceresmon had intercepted the attack. E.A and Glo’s digimon were in their fresh forms. The Ceresmon present seemed to not recognize Monarchmon “Hey guys” Riza greeted “Whoa. Thanks” Falco expressed. Gasps. Typhonmon had increased the ferocity of his attack. The digimon seemed now to struggle under the weight “Zurumon warp digivolve to!...” ->Kyokyomon->Elecmon->Clockmon->Knightmon-> “Craniamon! Waltz’s End!” he grinned over at their direction. It was the Elecmon they had met previously “Leomon warp digivolve to!...SaberLeomon! Infinity Arrow!” “Datirimon warp digivolve to!...”->Chapmon->Betamon->Dolphmon->Whamon-> “Neptunemon! Wave of Depth!” “Kuramon warp digivolve to!...” ->Tsumemon->Syakomon->Coelamon->Mermaimon-> “AncientMermaimon! Great Maelstrom!” “Ogremon warp digivolve to!...Boltmon! Tomahawk Knuckle!” A bright flash of light “Bombmon warp digivolve to!...” ->KoHagurumon->Hagurumon->Guardromon->Andromon-> “HiAndromon! Atomic Ray!” “Popomon warp digivolve to!...” ->Budmon->Floramon->Sunflowmon->Lilamon-> “Ceresmon! Famis!” Glowing vines appeared and wrapped around Typhonmon. He seemed unfazed. More glowing vines pummelled back Typhonmon’s attack in a trunk-like formation “It’s been a long time Monarchmon” Ceresmon surprised Together the group were barely able to counter the gush of energy “Ceresmon!” Monarchmon exclaimed “Seven’s Fantasia! Hope you haven’t forgotten about me. I brought a few friends along too” “Lotosmon!” Monarchmon exclaimed “Tapirmon digivolve to!...Elephantmon! Elephantmon digivolve to!..,Mammothmon! Mammoth-mon digivolve to!...Skullmammothmon! Spiral Bone Crusher!” “Monochromon digivolve to!...Triceramon! Triceramon digivolve to!...UltimateBrachiomon! Ulti-mate Blast!” “Lapinmon digivolve to!...Alopemon! Alopemon digivolve to!...Echomon! Echomon digivolve to!...Bansheemon! Sonic Spritz!” the cloud bunny digimon had digivolved into a large rabbit, then a nymph then an aurora digimon “Bansheemon. Mega. Data. Special Techniques include Sonic-Spritz, Perfume-Veil, and Fragrance-Frost” a digivice stated “Ombymon digivolve to!...Humhawmon! Humhawmon digivolve to!...Elpemon! Flitter Scale!” the bee-fly digimon had digivolved into a hummingbird-hawk-moth then an elephant-hawk-moth “Monmon digivolve to!...Apemon! Apemon digivolve to!...Gokuwmon! Gokuwmon digivolve to!...” Gokuwmon’s bottom lip, jaw and torso now had no fur and resembled a human’s; his lower arms and legs, hands and feet retained their features. Wrapped over his torso was a long, golden, flowing toga; with shoulder pads now silver. Floating near one hand was a staff-like sword, near the other was a shield-like mirror and his crown was now encrusted with many tiny, different col-oured jewels “Kongmon! Regala Eclipse!” “Kongmon. Mega. Data. Formed from data based on Sun Wukong and King Kong. Uses the three Regala to form a circular beam attack ” a digivice stated “Gotsumon digivolve to!...Golemon! Golemon warp digivolve to!...BanchoGolemon! Diamond Drill!” “Kunemon digivolve to!...Flymon! Flymon digivolve to!...CannonBeemon! CannonBeemon digivolve to!...TigerVespamon! Gear Stinger!” “Buraimon digivolve to!...Karatenmon! Karatenmon digivolve to!...Ravemon!” this Ravemon was already in its Burst Mode “Soaring Shadows!” “Piximon digivolve to!...MarineAngemon! Kahuna Strike! Digidestines! Hurry. We don’t know how much longer we can keep this up” It was then that Typhonmon’s four serpentine limbs and tail rose up. Charging attacks, they aimed at the digital world The digidestines and digimon flew up from under Typhonmon’s attack “Strike of the Seven Stars!” Seraphimon countered “Sephiroth Crystals!” Ophanimon blocked another of Typhonmon’s limbs “Cyberdramon digivolve to!...Justimon! Hyper Tornado!” “Heavenly Light!” Typhonmon winced as a gush of light burst down on him from SaberGarouAngmon’s attack, but the stream from his mouth refused to wane “Ethereal Storm!” Monarchmon took on the fourth limb “Mistymon digivolve to!...Alphamon! Divine Sword!” Alphamon bombarded Typhonmon’s torso “Sanzomon digivolve to!...Harmoniamon! Serenity’s Diadem!” Harmoniamon went after Typhonmon’s tail In the smallest of moments, Typhonmon’s focus shifted to and from the violet sun “That’s it! There must be some sort of portal here. He’s tried this before, years ago. It’s the sun, it’s not the digital world’s real sun, it must be a dormant portal.” Wyatt explained. “Guys keep at-tacking no matter what” Halting their attack, Wyatt and SaberGarouAngemon flew over to Chad and Alphamon “Chad, I need you to go over to the portal and lift up your digivice to it” Wyatt spoke softly “But in a little while” Wyatt continued “Huh? When?” Chad asked “You’ll know” Wyatt seemed sorrowful. Quickly, he and SaberGarouAngemon flew beneath the first Typhon Stream “Just for a few moments…I need you to stop attacking” “What?!?” came a collective shout “Please. Fly or move away for just a few seconds” Reluctantly the group readied themselves to move away. In a small instance their attacks stopped “Winter’s Remorse!” SaberGarouAngemon called out The energy stream blasted down “Wyatt!” the digidestines screamed “WYATT !!!” Chad yelled back in tears as Alphamon carried him away “Now!” Alphamon reminded Chad as they flew towards the portal. Looking away, teeth clenched, hand grasped tightly around his digivice, Chad lifted it up. The portal began to activate. Typhonmon readied himself to fly towards it. A dome dispersed the bottom of Typhonmon’s Typhon Stream as his focus shifted. Attacks faltering, Typhonmon became encased in a spiralling blizzard of glowing white energy. The other digidestines continued attacks shattered Typhonmon’s serpentine limbs and tail. The other digimon, who had resumed their attacks, had combined theirs with glowing bliz-zard. Without so much as a scratch, SaberGarouAngemon and Wyatt attacked from underneath. Halting their attack SaberGarouAngemon and Wyatt flew in front of Typhonmon. “This ends now!” Wyatt stated with determination “Transcendent Sea!” With the sailing motion of a hand, shoreline length waves struck one after the other. All around tsunami sized strikes seemed to manifest from out of nowhere; crashing down continuously onto Typhonmon in a rotating fashion. Suddenly, a gargantuan wave rose up, seemingly not affecting anything in its path. Above Typhonmon it waterfalled down, shattering and annihilating their foe. Everything suddenly began to seem serene. The clouds turned fluffy and white, the sky in the background became blue whilst the ocean above became gentle and calm. All the digimon apart from the digidestine’s, Leomon and Ogremon returned to their fresh/baby stage and floated away, except for Lapinmon who hopped down the plateau steps, a green digivice attached her collar. Flying over to Chad, the digidestines noticed his tears. “C’mon Chad, you’re blocking the way home” Falco jabbed “How could you be thinking of home at a time like this?” Chad sniffled “What do you mean?” Delphi asked “WE JUST LOST OUR FRIEND. I…just lost my best friend…” Chad curled up. The others looked to Wyatt “Uhh…Chad…” Wyatt trailed “Why cruel world! Why must you taunt me with memories of his voice!” Chad yelled “I never even got to tell him how much he meant to me…” “Chad…” Wyatt stated “Just tell him!!” Perri shouted annoyed. Chad nodded, eyes still closed “Alright…” Chad leapt “No!” most of the digidestines yelled out in shock. SaberGarouAngemon had flown down seconds before; Wyatt catching his friend. Opening his eyes, Chad saw Wyatt “Wyatt!” Chad exclaimed “That was fast…” Chad stated “You’re still alive knucklehead” Ogremon berated. Chad looked to Wyatt who nodded “Wyatt!” Chad exclaimed, embracing his friend “C’mon, let’s go home” Rex chuckled. Flying through, he, most of the digidestines and most of the digimon waved goodbye to Ogremon and Leomon “Goodbye, Goodbye” Ogremon cried out “Til we meet again” Leomon bade Before flying through on Sanzomon, Hailey gave Wyatt a peck on the cheek “Thanks” she smiled at a surprised Wyatt, before disappearing into the portal. Chad nuzzled his friend, continuing to hold on in an embrace, eyes closed. “I guess I’ll see you guys there” Alphamon said as he too went through the portal Facing the rift, Chad, Wyatt and SaberGarouAngemon flew through, the portal closing behind them. ^^ Category:Blog posts